


Alone And Attacked

by ADAMWryter



Series: ThorQuill Week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actions, M/M, ThorQuill Week, ThorQuill Week 2019, free space, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Quill's on his quest to find Thor, to say sorry to him. But things are not like how he thinks.





	Alone And Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4. This writing excited me actually. Hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Note: I just realized the time region difference. This was supposed to be posted on July 12th, not July 13th

It’s been only a few hours since Thor left, but Quill’s already lost it. He has lost his calm façade and started throwing tantrum about everything.

“Quill, just relax”, Mantis says what Mantis would say.

“NO! WE NEED TO GO AFTER HIM!! RIGHT NOW!”, Quill shouts back. If he shouts at the kindest and nicest person on the ship, it means he’s really really gone off his head.

“We will”, Rocket raises his voice. “Why don’t you tell us what happened between you two?”

That question hit Quill hard, as he just doesn’t want to talk about it, “We had a fight… And he left”, now he’s trying to put on his who-cares attitude again, as a coping mechanism for almost everything in his life.

“We meant the details”, Drax adds.

“I just told him to respect me as a leader, okay!!”, Quill shouts, “I know you guys had some issues with him being on the team so I had a talk with him, then we fought, then he left!”

“Every of us has issues for others. This is not a dream team. This is more like a freak show”, Rocket says, “Like me, I can’t even stand your humming…”

“Remember how we formed our team?”, Gamora continues, “we never actually got along with just baby first steps.”

“We fought our ways out of our differences”, Nebula continues.

“It’s not very like you, nor it’s suitable for you to ask him to get a long so quickly”, Mantis concludes.

“But… But he’s my boyfriend…”, Quill’s temper has dropped, probably he has finally understood.

“Then he will understand”, Mantis says, “But there’s something strange about you in all of this… I guess to don’t want me to touch you to…”

“No, I got it”, Quill answers… “I need to find Thor… real quick.”

“But who knows where he’s headed to”, Rocket drops a real question.

“We’re going back to Earth”, Quill commands, confidently.

And so, they travel back to Earth, that must be where Thor’s going to now, because where else would he go to after Asgard has already been destroyed. But Earth is really big planet, America itself is already too big to search. So, they will have to ask for the genius billionaire to help, or at least the Avengers HQ is what they think Thor would visit.

After they landed, they’re soon greeted by Tony and Steve, who look not very happy. “Let me guess, looking for Thor?”, Tony asks with his not even surprised face.

“Yeah, how do you know?”, Quill asks.

“We detected your capsule coming into the atmosphere”, Steve explains, “and… we met Thor.”

“What did he say?! Where is he now?”, Quill’s questions are just too emotionally urgent.

“He said he needed some time and space alone”, Tony answers, “definitely not for calculating velocity”.

“Did he tell you what happened?”, Quill asks, softly and embarrassedly.

“Not all juicy details but we could tell”, Steve smirks. He seems very much like his boyfriend now. People call it partner effect.

“Do you know where he is now?”, Quill asks the most important question.

“He told us he’d visit his New Asgard, to see how things are”, Steve informs.

“Peter!”, Gamora interrupts, “There’s a distress call from a planet just not far from Earth”. Looks like there’s a mission to do. But Quill seems upset because he’s so close to seeing his boyfriend again.

“Go with you boy, we got this”, Rocket says.

Quill’s silent. He takes a deep breath and looks at his team, “I’m not the right leader, at least not at the moment. You guys would do well without me.” And they smile. The guardians fly the Milano to their mission, and Quill looks at them soaring away confidently, then gets back to finding Thor and apologizing. “Could you please help me get there?” And Tony smirks.

Tony and Steve are just kind enough to fly with him to Norway, the New Asgard. The billionaire has had a new facility being built there to keep an eye on the Asgardians, as a promise to Thor.

They land, and have to travel by car, one of Tony’s luxurious rides, to the New Asgard. The kingdom seems peaceful and thriving, just like how Rocket described when he came collecting Thor. They meet Valkyrie, who sadly does not know where he went, either.

“Sorry, guys. I’m not in charge of him”, Valkyrie informs them. “But one thing I know is that he rarely needs alone time and free space like this. It’s not like him.”

“Thank you”, there’s sadness in Quill’s voice. He almost collapses to the ground to cry, if Steve does not put an arm around him to try to cheer him up.

But suddenly, Tony comes up with a strange announcement, “I hate to say this, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. detects an unusual rise of electricity back in the facility. I suspect it might be…”

“Thor!”, Quill shouts, and darts for the car, ready to ride back.

They arrive back as quickly as possible. It is detected that the rise of energy came from the underground floor. So they come down to the large cold room, with lighting low and they can hardly see anything. Quill walks in first, followed by Tony and Steve, only to find Thor chained up to the wall, unconscious, both of his arms are held back to the wall, and his mouth is covered with a metal gag, or whatever that is.

“Thor!”, Quill shouts and runs as fast as he can to the god and try to free him. It’s difficult because whoever did this must have some really good knowledge about technical weapons and restrainers.

But Quill does not think much, all he cares now is freeing his boyfriend and apologize. However, things are not easy, when he hears a blast coming from behind.

“We have some troubles, guys”, Tony speaks out of nowhere. It seems like some robots have rioted and started vandalizing around. They are suspected to be behind what happened to Thor.

“This feels like Ultron”, Steve says.

“Memories, right?”, Tony comments. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., shut off the robots guarding floor minus three… F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Damn, I don’t receive any response.”

“Guess we have to turn them off by hands”, Steve adds.

And so they fight, Steve and Tony deal with the robots while Quill keeps trying to do whatever he does in hopelessness. It’s almost impossible to break Thor from his bondage. If the situation isn’t so tensed, this might be really sexually kinky. Thor gains back his consciousness and moans through his gag at Quill, happy to see him.

“I’m so glad to see you again, Thor. I have a lot to say with you but there are things that need to be done”, Quill says urgently.

“Flash Gordon”, Tony shouts, “try to keep them off your boyfriend while we try to stop this. I and Steve need to attack the head robot on the upper floor. I’m afraid they might activate more robots to escape and attack other civilians.”

“What, no?! I can’t…”, Quill screams in desperate, but Tony and Steve have already left.

And so, the Star-Lord alone needs to deal with like fifteen robots coming at them. In times like this, when his boyfriend’s life is involved, Quill really nails it. He flies, he punches, he kicks, he shoots like he’s on the dance floor. And Thor, who’s still not free yet, is just proud to see his boyfriend fighting like a pro.

However, it’s not very easy to fight alone and keep your boyfriend safe. The head robot joins the fight, maybe Steve and Tony could not find it, and attempts to shoot at Quill. It missed, but it hit Quill’s rocket boots and knocked him down. The robot intends to shoot and kill Quill, but it soon gets hit by Thor’s lightning. Quill is surprised, to be saved from his death and to see his boyfriend already broken free from his imprisonment.

“What? Thor?”, Quill’s voice proves he’s shocked, to see the robot completely destroyed by the lightning.

“Quill! Oh my God are you okay?”, Thor runs to him and offers him a hand.

“Yeah, how did you get free?”, Quill asks, looking at Thor with so much confusion.

“Did it work?”, Tony asks as he and Steve walk in.

“What worked?”, Quill asks.

“No, I saved him”, Thor answers.

“That’s a bummer”, Steve comments.

“Wait, what? Would someone tell me what’s going on?”, Quill raises his voice.

“Quill, I’m sorry”, Thor takes his boyfriend’s hands, “For leaving after our conversation. It’s very childish of me to do that. But I tried to understand how you felt and figured it would cheer you up if you can save me so I asked them for help…”

“Always ready for a friend”, Steve comments, not in a very good moment but it makes Tony giggle.

“You really thought like that?”, Quill asks, looking directly into Thor’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I guess I did not think it through”, Thor’s voice is soft.

“I guess I have something to tell you, too”, Quill’s voice is soft as well. “I’m sorry for being mad at you. It wasn’t right for me to do that. It was just that, ever since you joined the team. I have been so jealous of you because you are so cool, and handsome, so powerful. And I don’t want to be just your sidekick…”

“I’m jealous of you, too, boyfriend. You have such an awesome boyfriend”, Tony says to Steve from behind, and they laugh.

“You’re not my sidekick”, Thor grabs Quill’s shoulders, “you’re my boyfriend.”

“I know, I guess I’m really insecure again. So I guess your assumptions are correct”, Quill speaks softly.

“Come here”, Thor hugs his boy, “You should not feel this way. I could leave the team and go back to being an Avenger if you want…”

“No, I want you to be with me”, Quill sounds like he’s shocked, “I love you, Thor. I already miss you after just few hours apart from you. I want you to be with me forever.”

“I will, promise no secrets and no hidden feelings from each other again,… captain?”, Thor looks into Quill’s eyes with charm.

“Promise”, and they kiss. It’s true what the rest of the Guardians agreed, they hardly settle anything with talks and conversations, battling together is what brings them together, including the captain’s boyfriend.

“We are the best friends in the universe”, Tony comments, and does a fist bump with Steve.

“Our plan worked perfectly”, and Steve leans in and gives Tony a kiss on the cheek.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> I know my writing on actions and adventures needs a lot of more practice. But I am still proud of what I wrote. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys. It really means a lot to me.


End file.
